


Starlight

by Janedawg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And be added on to, Gen, I made Cho chinese so what?, Other, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janedawg/pseuds/Janedawg
Summary: While Harry Hermione and Cho go on adventures in a slow tiny town of surrey. They met this new neighbor that would change their life!





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic yayy I hope you enjoy.

 In the suburban streets of surrey lived a perfectly normal family.   They lived the American dream, a husband, wife and son.  
The husband would go to work at a car company. The son would get average grades at the school. And the wife would eavesdrop on others during her daily routines.  
They were perfect, nothing to see there but in the shadows laid someone, something ignored for years.  
It was something that didn't really change their lives or affected it big. But it, he went somewhere. Somewhere where he wouldn't be ignored or used.  
Somewhere over the rainbow, over the sun and the clouds.  
But alas that today is not today.

CHAPTER 1:  
Frog throats

 Harry woke up to loud banging at the door "Get up you fool" said his horrid aunt. Harry got on his round bad glasses and popped out the cupboard, still in yesterdays clothes.  
Before breakfast he grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom.  
He got on hand me down shorts that should be kakis in the sized it was in.  
Once he got to the table he was met with two huge men. While one didnt have much neck the other had none at all.  
"Bacon, Veron?" Questioned the lovey wife in her flower apron. "Yes, Petunia. And the butter?" "Of course dear".  
Petunia's horse face glared down at Harry with her twice as long neck. "Here" she said pushing kix cereal to him.  
Once he eats he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
He doesn't even try to brush his hair anymore just to frizzly and impossible to control. He wasn't very proud of his looks he was almost frail and too short, he had a week old bruised eye from Dudley the perfect baby boy and his gang. The blond jerk.  
He had brown skin comparing to there white perfectly clear skin. He had a weird zig zag scar almost like a lighting bolt. He tried to cover it up with hair but it never worked.  
The only thing he really liked was his green emerald eyes. They shone like jarred olives.  
He left the bathroom, grabbed his black book bag and started to walk to school.  
The bus was a pretty short walk only three miles but he had to hurry up if he wanted to catch it.  
While walking he noticed the same ford that his Uncle used. With the fudge ball in the front listening to rock.  
He hated this family.  
Soon enough he gets to the bus, then school, then boredom.  
He didn't really try to listen, learning not to over the years because his dolt of a cousin was getting Ds and Cs.  
If he succeeds in getting above a C he will be punished with no food. If he gets under C grades he is yelled and scolded at from his Aunt.  
He'd much rather get scolded than starved.  
He does have a interested in learning though. Just nobody sees it. He has a library card, the reason he got the parent signatures was because it got him out of house and out of the Durselys beeswax.  
He loved astronomy and the stars and a little bit of computing.  
During these days he would imagine stories about characters he'd make up and usually write them down in a old beat up notebook.  
It was a few minutes before class started so Harry dragged out his notebook and started to horribly doodle book characters. Specifically Lord of the rings characters.  
Something was probably going on in the front but he couldn't care any less so he kept on drawing Bilbo and dragons.  
He was dragged out of his fantasy world when the teacher Professor Applegate said "Class. Class today we will be dissecting frogs".  
Some students groaned while others cheered. Harry was one of the groaners.  
Everyone in this class had meet him before then heard of all the stories then became friends with some other people. He's had the hurt and got used to it. He was always a lone wolf.  
"Now class find the nearest person next to you and connect their table. You two will be parters. I will get supplies."  
A girl connected his desk with hers "Your fine with this right?" She asked.  
She had a poofy poodle of brown hair and eyes that were as brown as baked beans. Wearing a big flyer jacket with black jeans and converse.  
"Im fine. Im Harry Potter you?"  
"Hermione Granger"  
She smiled showing two very large front teeth.  
"Odd name"  
"My parents wanted something unique"  
"Seems likely"  
After Professor Applegate had a 15 minute long lecture she passed out the trays and knifes she finally started to pass out the jarred frogs.  
"Now class the reason were doing this is because the body of a frog is much similar to a human blah blah blah." Harry wasn't listening he knew the girl was listening though she was on the edge of her seat.  
When the professor started to pass out the living frogs. Dudley had a big grin from the front.  
They put on their gloves and started working. Hermione gave Harry the honor of cutting the stomach. The stomach was shockingly filled with froggie guts.  
Professor Applegate had one frog short so she went to the other class room to get one.  
Dudley smiled before throwing frog guts at Harry. It hit him bullseye on the face.  
While the classroom filled with laughter, Harry's throat choked up a little but he was used to humiliation.  
What he was surprised him was when Hermione got up and started waking to him.  
The class died down when about to see the smackdown.  
"Why did you do that-"  
"'Why did you do that?'" Dudley mocked his gang laughing with him.  
"You wouldn't have like it if it happened to you-  
"'You wouldn't have liked it if it happened to you'"  
"Im done reasoning with you. Go cough up frogs, I'm telling"  
Dudley was about to protest before his face went pale, then blue. He was choking.  
"Um uh" Hermione said backing away. Everyone starred in horror at him.  
"AGGH" he hacked a slimy green thing came out of his mouth. Everyone starred at the blob, oozing with moist liquid.  
Then it moved.  
Some girls screamed and some people ran out of the room. Professor Applegate came back into the room. She screamed "What is that thing?!".  
"I don't know" Hermione said unsurely.  
It the blob croaked and hopped around the room like a bunny rabbit.  
"Is that a frog Miss Granger?!"  
"I-I think I'm not the one who coughed it up"  
"Coughed- Who coughed it up?"  
"Him!" Hermione pointed to Dudley.  
"Did you eat the frog?"  
"No I didn't-"  
"Detention for a month and a extra day for lying"  
"I didn't-"  
"Two extra days Mr. Dursley. Now go to the principals office! Your parents will know about this!"  
"I-"  
"NOW!"  
"But-"  
Professor Applegate yanked the arm of the fat boy out of the room.  
Hermione turned behind her to see the table they where working one was empty.  
Hermione picked up a bathroom pass and walked out to see most of her class flipping out the teachers trying to calm them down.  
Hermione dragged her self to the nearest boys bathroom and walked in to see Harry with slightly wetted hair.  
"Woah Hermione what are doing here?!"  
"I went to go check on you"  
"Get out"  
"I don't think I can, Harry look"  
Harry opened the door to see children flying from confusion to  
"What's going on out there?"  
"Apparently the boy who threw frog at you ate one too and ended up throwing it up"  
Harry bursted out laughing slamming the door "Oh my god, ha! Your freaking joking! Did he get detention. He had to get detention"  
"A whole month and two weeks the extra for lying"  
"My relatives are not going to be happy about that"  
Hermione's gawked "Your related?!"  
"Yeah technically wise. We're cousins"  
"Wow your relatives let him bully you?"  
"They don't care at all. They probably pay someone to kill me in the alleyway"  
"Don't say that!"  
"Its true! When my parents died in a car crash they took me in with the 'kindness of their hearts'"  
"How did your parents die in a car crash?"  
"My father was drunk driving"  
"Oh Harry Im so sorry-"  
"Forget it I don't even remember them. Even if they did live my life could of been worse. My dad of course was a drunk and my mum was, well I dunno about my mum that much other than she was ugly according to my Aunt Petunia"  
"Wow"  
"I am sure the school isn't going to miss us if we skip to the library"  
"Y-You want to s-skip?!"  
"And you want to stay here?"  
"I guess you have a point. But what if a police man caught us?"  
"We'd just say it was a half day"  
"But its 10:00.."  
"Then we'll just say it was a off day"  
"Alrighty um... but what about the teachers-"  
"Hermione god dang it will you just live life? Who cares about the teachers?! In that mob it'd be understandable if we left!"  
Hermione was silent before saying "Okay lets get our stuff"  
They walk out of the bathroom and hall each other to Professor's Applegate's room still having some kids in it.  
"Hey you okay?" A girl asked she had long black shiny hair "I didn't think it was funny"  
"Im fine. Im used to Dudley and his gang. Harry"  
"Cho"  
They shook hands. She was most likely Chinese with thin eyes and tiny body. She had tan skin it was almost flawless.  
She was wearing a blue flannel skirt and black t-shirt.  
"Were leaving wanna come?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"I was planning on checking on a new plaza that was made but first Hermione wanted to check out a public library"  
"Wow that sounds fun! Can I come too? Beats staying here"  
"Sure get your things"  
When all grabbed their things Professor Applegate crawled in "Mr Potter and Miss Granger I need you to come with me to the principals office"  
"Can I be a witness?"  
"Why not, come"  
Everyone attempted to follow her in the crowd teachers shouting and students confusingly talking about whats going on.  
Soon they managed to get to the Principals office Headmaster Tabberman.  
They all walk in to see all the Dursleys sitting down. Uncle Vernon had a shade of dark prude and Aunt Petunia had her infamous glare sticked onto Harry.  
Harry, Hermione and Cho all sit down.  
"Alright so it seemly happened that Mr Dursley had eaten a toad causing a frenzy in the school. I need all sides to the story. Mr Potter you first."  
"Well I was just working with Hermione when Dudley threw frog at my head."  
"YOU LITTLE-"  
"Mr Dursley please calm down or else I will have to ask you to leave the area."  
Vernon looked furious but he kept his temper in check. His face going deeper in prude.  
"Now continue Mr Potter"  
"Hermione gets up to talk to him but I couldn't care less about them right then I just wanted to get the gunk out of my hair"  
"Go on"  
"I went to the bathroom and then Hermione knocked on the door then I see the swarm of everyone just panicking Hermione explains it to me I didn't want my stuff getting stolen by some random student so we go back to the classroom we pack up and Professor Applegate is there and wanted us to come here"  
"Alright now Miss Granger"  
Soon the three tell there storylines. Professor Tabberman turns to the Dursleys "I am very sorry but your son has to endure the punishment of attempting to eat a frog-"  
"I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU FUCKER-"  
"Sir please calm down"  
"CALM DOWN?!HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY SON IS BEING FRAMED-"  
"He was not framed everyones story's make sense-"  
"ALL OF YOU ARE LIARS-"  
Professor Tabberman stood up "Sir I must ask you to leave. Your son will endure the punishments for eating frogs and lying."  
"Alright Dudley needed a better education anyway c'mon Petunia, Dudley" He finished his prune never leaving his face. They all swooped up and left.  
They all waited a awhile before Professor Tabberman said "Fuck it" turning on the microphone "To all students and teachers all classes are cancelled if before you go we will give notes to you for your parents so please wait for that. If you have buses please go to the playground or field to play and wait for the buses to come when lunch comes go to the lunchroom" he ended off.  
"Well you heard me go play" he said with a smile.  
"Were not in trouble?" Cho asked  
"Why'd you be in trouble?"  
"I guess your right..."  
"Hold on"  
He wrote four notes saying school was canceled "I'm copying this one" he said giving three notes to the trio.  
"Thank you sir"  
"Your welcome now go beat yourselfs up c'mon shoo!"  
They laughed and left "Lets go!" Cho said adventurously pointing to the outside door.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I rush it?? I dunno if I rushed it I tryed to time it. Cho I wasnt even planning to put in I just did.


End file.
